


【相欧】人鱼

by CatFlitty



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M, erasermight
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFlitty/pseuds/CatFlitty
Summary: 相泽在海边捡到了一条人鱼。





	【相欧】人鱼

相泽回到家已经很晚了，他径直走向了亮着灯的浴室——自己的人鱼先生果然又躺在浴缸里睡着了。显然这个浴缸对他来说还是有点小，他满是伤痕的尾鳍还搭在浴缸外面，身体和半边脸埋进水里，金色的发尾漂浮在水面上。

八木俊典是相泽某天晚上在海边散步的时候发现的。一开始相泽以为是个人躺在岸边，他走近了用手机的手电筒打了个光才看清楚。对方是名男性，瘦得吓人的上半身裸露着，侧躺在沙滩上。他的双眼紧闭，看起来是昏过去了，一头金发被海水浸湿。更重要的是——他的腹部以下是鱼尾，鳞片有好几块被剥去的痕迹，里面惨白的肉露了出来。即使尾巴已经伤痕累累，却还是在月光的照耀下散发出绚丽的色彩。  
是捕猎者做的吗？人鱼的鳞片贸易一直以来虽然被世界禁止，但还是有人冒着被人鱼拖进海里吃掉的危险昧着良心做这种事。这些人会想尽办法剥下他们的鳞片，甚至一旦捕到了整条人鱼就会把他们的鱼尾部分硬生生切下来据为己有，剩下的上半截人类身体直接抛进海里。这和杀人几乎没有任何区别。  
只可惜这些可怜的高等智慧生物还没有被官方赋予人权。  
但是这条更加稀有的男性人鱼为什么会在这里？  
相泽蹲在他身边，小心地把他翻了过来。他的左腹部有一个巨大的放射状伤疤，看起来是被什么东西撞击过一样。相泽用手指探了探对方的鼻息，万幸，还活着。这是他第一次和人鱼如此近距离地接触，对方的身体很冰凉，相泽不知道这是不是正常的，或许现在打电话给动保协会之类的才是最合理的解决方法。  
就在相泽用手机查电话号码的时候，面前的人鱼突然睁开了眼。他看到了相泽，明显被吓到了，迅速爬了起来用两只手支撑着自己的身体，表情变得有些狰狞，一对蓝色的眼睛怒视着面前的人类，嘴里发出凶狠的嘶吼声。  
相泽起身后退了几步：“我没有恶意，只是发现你在这昏倒了，想叫人来帮你。”  
人鱼是可以和人类正常对话的，毕竟他们除了动听的歌声，还要学会人类的语言，才能在人们开船经过的时候假装是落水的可怜人，再把人类拖进海底吃掉。  
对方还是恶狠狠地看着自己，但并没有回到海里，就只是这样和自己僵持着。  
“你想回到海里去吗？需要我找人来帮忙吗？”相泽继续尝试着和他沟通，即使对方看起来并不配合。  
“不，走开。”  
人鱼终于肯开口说话了，虽然并不友好，但这是个好的开始。至少相泽知道了这条人鱼不是哑巴。  
“我不能留你自己在这，要是被人鱼捕猎者发现你会没命的，”相泽靠近了一步，“我真的只是想帮你。”  
人鱼好像有点动摇，他的表情变得温和了一点，虽然只有一点：“…我要怎么相信你？”  
相泽把两边空荡荡的裤兜掏了出来，手臂张开：“你看，我什么都没带，就只有这部手机。”  
人鱼好像想起了什么，收起了那副可怕的表情。  
“那你…不要叫别人过来，带我走吧。”他小声说着。  
“…什么？”相泽以为自己听错了。  
“我说…想让你把我带走。要取鳞片的话也随便你，直接杀了我就好，”人鱼脸上浮现出一丝恳求，“希望你动作麻利点，给我个痛快。”  
“为什么？你不想回海里吗？”  
“不想。”  
看起来这位人鱼并不想作任何解释。  
相泽缓缓靠近，而人鱼就只是望着他。  
相泽知道这也许是这些海妖的把戏，自己可能会在碰到他的一瞬间他就会凶相毕露，然后把自己拖进海里撕成碎片。  
但是自己还是鬼使神差般地蹲在了他面前，用手摸上了他的脸。  
后来过了很久相泽回想起来，可能这个时候开始自己就已经被他魅惑了吧。  
碰到他冰冷皮肤的一刹那，对方打了个冷颤。垂下眼睛看了看相泽的手，然后又和他对视。  
“人鱼也有名字吧，你叫什么？”相泽问道。  
“俊典…八木俊典。”人鱼颤抖着嘴唇回答。

十几分钟后这位人鱼先生就躺在了自己车里的后座上。相泽开着车，时不时从后视镜瞄两眼同样警觉地看着自己的生物，心想这可能是自己一辈子干过的最疯狂的事。  
后来相泽趁着夜色把他抱回了家，放进自己家的浴缸里——还好家里真的有个浴缸，即使对于这条人鱼的长尾巴来说有点小。  
“泡在淡水里也可以吧。”  
“啊…嗯。”  
名叫八木俊典的人鱼愣愣地看着相泽用喷头给浴缸里放水，显然他依然不敢相信这个人类竟然真的对自己这么好。  
“…谢谢你。”  
相泽看了一眼八木：“这么早道谢，你就不怕我只是把你养在家里，等着你的鳞片长出来然后割掉卖钱的坏人吗。”  
八木听到这句话，吓得迅速把身体缩了起来。  
“我骗你的。”相泽叹了口气。  
“我只是觉得你不像坏人…”八木小声嘀咕，“因为你抱着我的时候很小心，感觉是个温柔的人。”  
温柔？  
相泽活了这么久，还是第一次有人用这个词形容自己，而且这位还是条人鱼。  
“比起听到你夸我，我更想知道你为什么不回海里。”相泽把喷头搭在一边，自己侧身坐在了浴缸边上。  
八木先是犹豫了一会，才终于告诉相泽。  
他本来是人鱼族的守护者，后来在一次事故中身体被开了个洞差点丧命，随着年龄的增长也失去了力量。为了不成为累赘决定只身一人离开。  
他四处游荡了很久，也被人类伤害过很多次。自己的身体状况越来越糟糕，直接在浅海区昏了过去。可能是被海水冲到了岸边吧。  
相泽听完不禁翻了个白眼，就因为这个离开了族群？这家伙到底怎么回事？难怪能就这么傻乎乎地跟着一个陌生人回家，遇到自己也真是算他运气好。  
“那你想过以后要怎么办吗？”  
“…没有，”八木的鱼尾巴摇晃着，“我虽然也还是想回去保护族人…但是现在的我什么都做不了，我不想再回去拖累大家。”  
“那你今天晚上就先住在这吧。现在太晚了，我明天给相关组织打电话，让他们给你找个地方…”  
“不要！”八木慌张地打断了相泽的话，“拜托，不要告诉别人，就让我留在你家里可以吗？”  
“首先，把人鱼私自养在家里是犯法的，我不想坐牢。第二，我不了解人鱼，也不能保证你的安全。第三，我白天还要上班，根本没时间管你。第四，养你在家真的很麻烦。第五…”看到八木的表情越来越难看，相泽停了下来，“我想不用我再多说了吧，明天我就送你走，没什么可担心的。”  
“…我知道了，”八木委屈巴巴地对着手指，“给你添麻烦了。”  
然后相泽听到了咕噜咕噜的声音，是从八木的肚子里发出来的。  
气氛突然变得有点尴尬。  
“我去给你找点吃的。”说着相泽就起身走出了浴室。再回来的时候手里拿着半盒寿司。  
“是晚上吃剩的，家里只有这个了。”  
八木接过来一边吃一边露出“好美味”的表情的时候，相泽看得有点发愣。  
明明是放了好久的便利店打折食品。真是饿坏了啊…也不知道他们在海里都吃些什么。按理说生鱼片之类的也吃得不少吧。  
“人类的肉好吃吗？”相泽突兀的问题让八木呛得咳嗽了两声。  
“很难吃…”八木咽下最后一口寿司，“我很小的时候被人分到过一口，后来我再也没有吃过。都是去吃海草和小鱼小虾什么的。”  
“那为什么你们还要去魅惑人类把他们吃掉。”  
“因为很有营养…人鱼在交配期和产卵期很需要吃这种营养价值很高的东西，不然很容易因为营养不足死掉。”八木认真地回答着问题，全然没注意到自己的嘴角沾上了饭粒。  
相泽把手伸过去，用手指给他擦干净。  
八木眨眨眼，笑了起来：“谢谢你为我做这些，人类先生。我走了以后会想你的…”然后他冰凉的指尖点在了相泽的手背上，“你也会想我吗？”

结果到最后也还是没把他送走。  
相泽把自己这一切不合理的行为都归咎于人鱼魅惑能力的影响。  
而且相泽第一次知道原来人鱼离开了水，鱼尾是可以变成人类双腿的。只不过走路很疼也很费体力，所以他们很少这么做。  
但是八木却为了像人类一样和自己生活忍痛练习了很久。  
还有什么呢？  
…也许还有一部分原因是自己爱上了他吧。

回到现在。  
相泽身上只留了一件衬衫，迈进了浴缸，跨坐在八木的鱼尾上。  
水很凉，但是相泽并不介意。  
对方自然被惊醒了，双手支撑着浴缸边缘从水里浮了出来，倚靠在墙边。  
“今天又泡在水里一整天？”  
“没有…本来想等你回来的，但是太困了就进来先睡了，”八木慵懒地回应道，“相泽君…要做吗？”  
相泽俯下身亲吻他的额头当作回答，一只手放进水里抚摸着他小腹和鳞片的交界处。  
和人鱼做爱是不错的体验，至少对于相泽来说是这样的。他还记得第一次和八木做爱的时候他就是人鱼的形态，他红着脸说自己之前从来没有过交配经验。而且最可爱的是，他一害羞就会把整个身子都沉到水里吐泡泡，每次都要相泽把他抓出来。  
现在好多了，至少不会把脸也沉进去。虽然还是很容易害羞就是了，但是相泽就喜欢把他搞成这个样子，也算是恶趣味吧。  
在哪里呢？  
相泽继续向下摸索着，在鳞片间寻找那个熟悉的入口。然后他感觉水下的手被对方握住，放在了某个位置。  
“你今天有点心急啊。”相泽一边用手指翻开手下的鳞片一边说着，果然摸到了还在张合的小穴。  
八木红了脸：“只是想帮帮你，都这么久了你还是经常找不对地方。”  
相泽插了一根中指进去，直直深入到底。  
身下的人鱼小声惊呼。  
虽然一根手指的粗细没什么，但人类的体温还是有点烫，更何况异物插进来得毫无征兆。  
相泽另一只手拿来喷头，开了热水放进来。人鱼不是严格意义上的冷血动物，可以根据水温在一定范围内调节自己的身体温度。  
相泽的手指在里面弯曲，比起前戏更像是普通的日常身体检查。可是八木显然不这么觉得，他的尾巴在相泽身下扭动，本来就被注满水的浴缸不停有水溢出来。  
“拿出来…”八木捏住相泽的手腕。  
“拿出来？”相泽俯下身，把脸贴近对方耳边，手里的动作恶作剧般地加快，“这个时候不应该说‘再快点’吗？”  
八木的尾鳍更加激烈地拍打浴缸的边缘，摇着头：“不是…等一下…相泽君…”  
他的指甲嵌进相泽的皮肤里，有点疼。  
相泽把手指抽了出来，上面全是黏糊糊的人鱼体液。  
八木的挣扎也停止了，胸口微微起伏着。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“别用手指，我想要你…”他在“你”这个字上加了重音。  
相泽脸上露出一丝惊讶的表情，而后又变成笑意。  
水温也差不多了，自己当然早就勃起了，只是本来还想再和八木再多做些前戏让他适应一下，看来也没有这个必要了。  
他把附近的鳞片翻得再开一些，小心地把分身顶端抵在入口处。人鱼的腔道口非常窄，即使他每次小心再小心，也时常会看到有血丝在水里晕染开来。虽然八木会叫疼，但这也并不是要相泽停止的意思。说实话，他反而有些享受这种爱人带来的疼痛感。  
相泽缓缓插入进去，说是插入其实更像是硬生生挤了进去。八木发出有些痛苦的闷哼，双手的指尖死死抠住浴缸的边缘。他的眼睛睁开一条缝，微微张开了嘴，相泽知道这是他的人鱼先生在索吻。于是他吻了上去，身下也轻缓地动作起来。  
对方的嘴唇与舌头和自己的缠绵在一起，相泽突然感觉嘴里有咸味扩散开来，迅速结束了这个吻。  
人鱼的尖牙过于锋利，不小心把自己的舌头划破出了血，虽然也不是第一次了。  
“抱歉！”八木的嘴边也蹭到了一些血迹，“那个，先去止血…”  
相泽皱着眉把嘴里的血随便往地上一吐，身下突然用力向前挺进。  
八木尖叫出声，身体因为疼痛和快感条件反射地反向躬了起来。  
“没那个必要。”相泽把头埋在八木的锁骨，加快了动作。  
鱼尾缠上了相泽的腰，尾鳍不住拍打在他的身体上。相泽抓着对方的腰把他抱住，八木也用双臂环住相泽的脖子，这下相泽整个人都几乎被八木包在了身体里，像极了自然界中被捕食的样子。  
只不过立场恰恰相反。  
八木从喉咙里发出人鱼特有的呜咽声，听起来软绵绵的，随着相泽动作的节奏声音还在颤抖。  
“痛吗。”相泽空出一只手安抚地摸着八木的尾巴。  
他感觉到对方点了点头，但是却把自己裹得更紧了些。  
“马上就好了，放松点。我不想被你勒死。”  
相泽像以前一样射在了里面。这是八木一直要求的，他总觉得这样可以怀上相泽的孩子。  
相泽说鱼类难道不是体外受精吗，而且男性根本不能怀孕吧。  
八木情绪激动地说人鱼明明是胎生哺乳动物，但对后面半句没有发表任何评论。  
直到不久后相泽发现八木的小腹一天天鼓胀起来才意识到问题的严重性。

tbc？


End file.
